


Умри молодым

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Guro, Hanging, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Urination, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Чем дольше живёшь, тем больше теряешь, умерев... а если умирать всё равно придётся, то не лучше ли тогда раньше, чем позже?





	Умри молодым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797077) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Зайдя в гостиную, Лен нашёл Рин лежащей на диване вверх тормашками - попой опираясь на спинку, перекинув через неё ноги, а плечами на сиденье, запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть телевизор. В руках она держала контроллер и играла в “Over the Top Speed”, настроив экран, чтобы изображение было повёрнуто на сто восемьдесят градусов в соответствии с её странной позой. Поначалу Лен был озадачен, но смысл позы скоро прояснился, когда его сестра выпустила струю мочи и она приземлилась прямо ей же в рот, позволяя Рин пить свою мочу не отрывая взгляда от экрана. От такого вида Лен и сам захотел писать, так что подошёл к сестре и направил свой член ей в рот, добавляя свою струю к её.

– Эй, не загораживай экран! – пожаловалась Рин, сделав большой глоток мочи, чтобы освободить рот для разговора, и каждое закрытие губ заставляло струи разбрызгиваться по её лицу.

– Прости, – извинился Лен, забираясь на диван коленями по обе стороны от головы Рин. Воспользовавшись шансом он наклонился ртом к её нижним губам (хотя в текущем положении скорее верхним), чтобы выпить остатки её мочи.

– Вот так-то лучше, – сказала Рин, снова способная видеть экран. Она не возражала, что её моча не достигает больше её рта, потому что вместо этого могла пить мочу Лена, что было ещё лучше. – Ты меня сейчас чуть не убил в игре.

– Кстати, как раз об это я и хотел поговорить, – Лен отстранился от киски Рин, чтобы это сказать, позволяя струе мочи лить ему в лицо.

– О чём? – не поняла Рин. – Как убить меня в игре?

– Нет, по-настоящему, – уточнил Лен.

Это внезапное заявление застало Рин врасплох и она поперхнулась мочой Лена, поспешно бросая контроллер, чтобы столкнуть с себя брата, перевернуться лицом вниз и выкашлять мочу. Остальная моча близнецов в итоге была разбрызгана по всем их телам и окружению, а в игре машина Рин на полной скорости врезалась в стену и взорвалась.

– Фух! – Рин понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, после чего она нормально села на диван. – Теперь ты и в игре меня убил и в реале был близок. Поздравляю!

– Прости, – снова извинился Лен, садясь по левую руку от сестры. – Но вот скажи, что если бы ты всё-таки умерла?

– Что, прости? – с каждым словом брата Рин только сильнее недоумевала, между делом снова подобрав контроллер.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, – отметил Лен. – Я не намеревался тебя мочой убить.

– Ну ещё бы ты намеревался! – Рин переключила экран с перевёрнутого вида на нормальный. – Но к чему ты вообще такие глупые вопросы задаёшь?

– Разве смерть – это глупо? – Лен обнял её одной рукой. – По-моему это весьма серьёзно.

– Ну, так-то оно так.

– Тогда скажи мне, – повторил Лен, прижимаясь плотне к Рин, вдыхая богатый аромат мочи с её мокрых волос, – что бы ты чувствовала, если бы на самом деле умерла?

– Думаю, это было бы так по-дурацки – умереть, захлебнувшись мочой, – усмехнулась Рин, нажимая кнопку возрождения и наконец снова взяв контроль над своей машиной.

– Но серьёзно, – настаивал Лен, играясь с волосами сестры, – разве тебе не было бы страшно?

– Ну конечно умирать было бы страшно, – ответила Рин, изо всех сил давя на газ, чтобы нагнать ушедших далеко вперёд оппонентов. – Это же естественно.

– Действительно, это естественный инстинкт, – согласился Лен, гладя её щёку тыльной стороной пальцев. – Но если подумать логически, страх смерти от неё не спасёт, умирать всё равно придётся раньше или позже, тогда в чём его смысл?

– Пожалуй, смысл – умереть позже, а не раньше, – сказала Рин, разгоняясь.

– Но какая разница, если всё равно умирать? – Лен продолжал свои странные вопросы, убрав руку от лица Рин и нежно положив ей на шею. – Разве умереть позже будет менее страшно?

– А разве не будет? – спросила Рин. – В кино всегда показывают, как старики умирают удовлетворённые прожитыми годами и всё такое.

– Кино, говоришь, – усмехнулся Лен, опуская руку до груди сестры. – А что насчёт игр?

– А что насчёт них? – спросила Рин, старательно пытаясь подобрать каждый ускоритель на трассе, чтобы наверстать время, упущенное на возрождение.

– В игре ты сам умираешь, а не просто смотришь, как умирают другие, – объяснил Лен, исследуя грудь сестры. – Так что это лучший пример.

– Разве? – Рин наконец-то догнала другие машины. – В игре можно просто возродиться, так что это совсем не то же самое.

– В некоторых играх нельзя, – продолжил Рин, наткнувшись на сосок Рин и отрешённо начав его теребить между пальцев. – Или, представим, нельзя даже заново начать, если умер. В такой игре лучше было бы умереть ближе к началу или концу?

– Очевидно, лучше вообще не умирать, – Рин выискивала способ расстрелять оппонентов в гонке. – В игре это в прицнипе возможно, когда никто не загораживает экран и не пытается захлебнуть тебя мочой.

– Да ладно тебе, – Лен обиженно разорвал объятия и оставил сосок сестры в покое. – Ты думаешь об играх, которые можно пройти.

– А что? – озадачилась Рин, подобрав дробовик и попытавшись пристроиться сзади к двум вражеским машинам, но уничтожить получилось только одну. – Есть те, которые нельзя?

– Конечно есть, – сказал Лен, в этот раз положив руку ей на колено. – Возьми любую большую MMO песочницу типа Star Dangerous, ну там с торговлей, войной, исследованием и кучей других людей и социальных активностей. В таких играх нет никакой конечной цели, которой можно достичь.

– Звучит глупо, – отметила Рин. – В чём тогда смысл?

– Смысл – получать удовольствие от процесса, – объяснил Лен, теперь лаская внутреннюю часть её бедра. – Но что, если бы в такой игре тоже была пермасмерть? Настолько, чтобы нельзя было заново зарегистрироваться даже купив вторую копию.

– И что тогда? – Рин раздвинула ноги.

– Тогда поиграв несколько месяцев, достигнув некоторого прогресса и заведя по пути пару новых друзей, было бы несколько страшно после такого умереть, – сказал Лен, направив свою руку к киске сестры. – Но если играть годами, может даже став лидером клана со значительным влиянием во внутриигровой политик, то когда настолько вложился в игру, мысль о том, чтобы умереть и всё это потерять, должна быть совершенно ужасающей.

– Должно быть, – Рин подобрала самонаводящуюся ракету, что позволило ей наконец уничтожить ту машину, по которой до этого промахнулась. – Но к счастью я не играю в MMO.

– Разве? – парировал Лен, поглаживая её щёлочку снаружи. – Разве сама жизнь не является такой MMO?

– Никогда об этом не думала в таком ключе, – ответила Рин, всё ещё сфокусированная на игре, хотя ощущения были весьма приятными. – Если ты так ставишь вопрос, то MMO звучат ещё глупее, когда всё то же самое есть в реальном мире.

– Ну, может они и глупые, – согласился Лен, заметив, что его левая рука машинально начала играться с его собственным членом, приводя его в возбуждённое состояние. – Но я вообще не об этом.

– А о чём ты вообще? – Рин догоняла оставшегося оппонента, выискивая подходящее оружие, чтобы уничтожить его. – Ты всё распинаешься про игры и смерть. Вычитал в новостях про очередного задрота, умершего во время игры или что?

– Не совсем, – сказал Лен, взяв свой член в надлежащую хватку и начав дрочить. – Но я действительно наткнулся на новость о чьей-то смерти. Было трудно её пропустить, учитывая, что весь интернет только о ней и говорит последние пару часов.

– И кто там умер, что столько шума? – поинтересовалась Рин, пропустив пулемёт, который был бы полезен против машины впереди, так что ей пришлось вместо этого подобрать мину. – Королева Великобритании?

– Ну, вообще-то, да, – подтвердил Лен, скользнув двумя пальцами в киску Рин. – Оказалось, она всё-таки не бессмертная.

– Ах… – смущённый ответ Рин был прерван стоном наслаждения. – Но какое отношение это имеет к играм?

– Да никакого на самом деле, – сказал Лен, теребя пальцами внутри сестры. – Это просто метафора жизни.

– Так и что ты пытаешься этой метафорой сказать-то в конце концов? – Рин установила мину прямо на пути преследователя, но перед тем как на ней подорваться он успел выпустить в неё самонаводящуюся ракетой.

– Я просто подумал, не от того ли весь шум вокруг смерти Королевы, что она так долго прожила? Умерла бы она в молодости, не оставив никакого следа в истории, то в этом не было бы ничего особенного.

– Я думаю, дело больше в том, что она королева, – Рин с трудом увернулась от ракеты, но из-за этого не заметила как другой ранее уничтоженный враг возродился и выстрелил в неё заморозкой, обездвижив машину. – Наверняка сама Королева была довольна прожить такую длинную и содержательную жизнь.

– Это может и так, – согласился Лен, добавляя третий палец в киску сестры. – Но меньше ли она от этого боялась умереть? Ведь даже ты сказала, что боишься, а ты только четырнадцать лет потеряешь. Умереть в двадцать восемь должно быть в два раза страшнее, в пятьдесят шесть – в четыре раза… страшно представить, какой ужас перед смертью должна была испытывать Королева.

– Вот, значит, как ты считаешь, – Рин откинулась на спинку дивана, чтобы лучше насладиться вниманием Лена, пока её машина была заморожена, так что она всё равно не могла ничего поделать с двумя оппонентами, пересекающими финишную черту. – Чем дольше живёшь, тем страшнее умирать?

– Именно, – кивнул Лен, нащупав большим пальцем клитор. – Мне, конечно, и так уже страшно умирать, но лучше уж умереть сейчас умеренно боясь, чем откладывать до тех пор, пока страх не станет совершенно невыносимым.

– Так ты… хочешь... – Рин полностью отдалась удовольствию, в то время как последний враг снова нагнал её и раздробил её замороженную машину на ледяные осколки, проехав прямо сквозь неё к финишной черте, – убить себя?

– И желательно поскорее, – подтвердил Лен, теребя её клитор между пальцами.

– А-а-х… – Рин выгнула спину в огразме, поджимая пальцы ног и непроизвольно нажимая половину кнопок на контроллере, к счастью её машина уже была уничтожена, так что хуже сделать это уже не могло. – Долго же ты добирался до сути, – заключила она, отдышавшись.

– Ну а ты-то что? – спросил Лен, слизывая соки Рин со своих пальцев, всё ещё дроча собственный член другой рукой.

– О, за меня не волнуйся, – ответила Рин, выйдя из проваленной гонки, не утруждая себя возродиться и продолжить только чтобы всё равно прийти последней. – Я бы никогда не заставила тебя прожить ещё хоть день только из эгоистичного желания иметь тебя рядом, зная что это лишь заставит тебя сильнее бояться смерти. Нет, если ты действительно хочешь умереть молодым, то как и с любым другим твоим желаним, я буду только рада его исполнению.

– Я рад это слышать, – сказал Лен, снова приобнимая её. – Но я не это имел в виду. Я хотел спросить: учитывая всё, я сказал, ты сама не хочешь умереть молодой? Или мысль умереть позже тебя не пугает?

– Да как-то нет, – пожала плечами Рин, перезапуская гонку. – Наверное, потому что я, в отличие от тебя, не играю в MMO, то и жизнь я так не воспринимаю. Для меня это скорее набор отдельных игр, которые можно пройти. Так что как по мне умереть раньше всё-таки страшнее, чем позже.

– Вот как, – вздохнул Лен, разрывая объятия и даже перестав дрочить, хоть и был уже близок к оргазму. – А я-то думал ты составишь мне компанию.

– Погоди, – внезапное понимание заставило Рин впервые отвести взгляд от экрана, пропустив конец обратного отсчёта. – Так вот к чему ты всё распинался?

– Ну да. Но вижу, мне всё равно не удалось тебя убедить.

– Тебе не нужно убеждать меня составить тебе компанию, Лен, – Рин рассмеялась, откладывая контроллер, хотя гонка всё ещё продолжалась, а её машина спокойно стояла на месте. – Нужно было просто попросить!

– Но под “составить компанию” я не имею в виду просто быть рядом, когда я себя убью, – уточнил Лен. – Я имею в виду, чтобы ты тоже себя убила вместе со мной.

– Да, я поняла, – Рин с улыбкой повернулась к Лену, взявшись за его возбуждённый член. – Поэтому ты спросил, не хочу ли я тоже умереть молодой.

– Но ты ведь сказала, что тебе так страшнее? – вспомнил Лен, откинувшись на спинку дивана и наслаждаясь ласками сестры. – Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты себя заставляла.

– Глупый Лен, я вовсе себя не заставляю, – Рин снова рассмеялась, начав быстро дрочить член брата, другой рукой приобнимая его. – Умирать, конечно, страшно, но это не важно, если не в смерти суть.

– В каком смысле? – спросил Лен, напрягаясь от удовольствия.

– Потому что это ты себя собираешься убить, чтобы конкретно умереть, – объяснила Рин, замечая в члене Лена нарастающую пульсацию. – А я себя собираюсь убить просто чтобы составить тебе компанию. Поэтому мне не важно в кино ли пойти или самоубиться – я просто рада, что ты позвал меня с собой, вот и всё.

– Ах… ммм… – Лен кончил в следующую же секунду, дрожа в объятиях сестры, пока его член извергал потоки спермы ей в руку, которую Ри тут же собрала в лодочку, чтобы ничего не пролить. – Рин, ты самая лучшая сестра на свете! – сказал Лен, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

– А ты самый лучший на свете брат, Лен, – ответила Рин, слизывая восхитительную жижу со своих пальцев. – Хотя в этом и не было нужды, но то, как сильно ты старался убедить меня присоединиться, показывает, насколько я тебе небезразлична, – сказала она, после чего наклонилась к Лену, чтобы подарить ему любящий поцелуй и разделить с ним вкус его блаженства.

– Так как предлагаешь нам себя убить? – спросила Рин, разорвав поцелуй, после чего выключила наконец свою игру, да и сам экран. – Учитывая, как много ты об этом думал, наверняка у тебя есть план, – она обернулась обратно к Лену, сгорая от любопытства, какую же смерть он для них представлял.

– Я думал о бельевой верёвке во дворе, – ответил Лен, и Рин кивнула, внимательно слушая. – Если мы её перебросим через ветку или типа того, то сможем оба повеситься на разных концах.

– Значит, ты с самого начала планировал нам умереть вместе, – заключила Рин, забравшись на колени брата и с энтузиазмом обняв его. – Я так счастлива это слышать!

– Почему? – спросил Лен, взяв её руками за бока и немного отодвинув, создавая достаточно пространства, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Они сияли радостью, на что он ответил озадаченным выражением.

– Ну как же, ведь это значит, что ты не задним числом решил меня пригласить, – объяснила Рин, снова прижимаясь к телу брата. – Разве не это значит быть близнецами? Мы с тобой настолько одно целое, что ты даже смерть представляешь сразу вместе со мной.

– Это да, – согласился Лен, позволив своим рукам скользнуть на спину Рин и ладить её. – Пока ты не заговорила о том, как рада будешь исполнению моего желания, мне и в голову не приходило, что, может, придётся убивать себя одному.

– О, прости насчёт этого, – в этот раз Рин сама отстранилась, чтобы позволить Лену увидеть искренность извинения в её глазах. – Конечно, я бы сразу присоединилась, если бы ты просто попросил. Но именно поэтому мне даже в голову не пришло, что весь этот разговор – чтобы убедить меня присоединиться. Я думала, ты просто собственную мотивацию объясняешь.

– Честно говоря, хотя ты так и говоришь, мне всё ещё сложно поверить, что ты бы так легко присоединилась, – оправдываясь признал Лен. – Ну то есть, ведь даже мне со всем этим логическим обоснованием, всё равно страшно умирать… и я хочу себя убить поскорее только от мысли, что иначе этот страх будет становиться только хуже.

– Ну это как-то совсем грустно, – нахмурившись сказала Рин. – Почему бы тебе не думать об этом как я? – предложила она, переключаясь обратно в радостное настроение. – Просто не думай о смерти как о цели самоубийства. Скажем, игра в твистер, может, и способствует развитию ловкости, но ты ведь когда играешь вряд ли думаешь об этом, как о тренировке? Нет, в твистер играют не для этого, а просто ради веселья.

– Это потому что сама игра весёлая, – отметил Лен.

– Разве? – ответила Рин. – Думается, одному играть в неё было бы довольно скучно. Так что весело не играть само по себе, а играть вместе. Вообще, вместе всё что угодно весело.

– Даже самоубийство? – озадаченно спросил Лен.

– Ну конечно! – Рин подскочила с дивана. – Ты ведь сказал мы повесимся вместе на одной верёвке? – она увлечённо жестикулировала. – Разве это не весело? Это будет как-бы физическое представление наших уз!

– Честно говоря, я просто думал, что будет практично на одной верёвке сразу обоим повеситься, – признал Лен, принимая протянутую Рин руку, чтобы встать. – Но если так об этом думать, то и правда звучит довольно весело.

– А то! – ухмыльнулась Рин. – Тогда я пойду подготовлю верёвку, а ты пока возьми принеси стул. Нужно же нам будет с чего-то спрыгнуть, так?

– Так, – кивнул Лен. – Только без меня на начинай, – сказал он, видя энтузиазм сестры.

– Это я тебе должна говорить, – усмехнулась Рин. – Это ведь ты хочешь умереть да поскорее. Я лишь хочу составить тебе компанию, так что мне нет никакого смысла без тебя себя убивать.

– Тогда я постараюсь избежать искушения перерезать себе горло ножом, – пошутил Лен, направляясь на кухню.

– Уж постарайся, – полусерьёзно ответила Рин, в свою очередь направляясь на улицу. – А то глупо будет выглядеть, если я тебя там с верёвкой ждать буду, а ты тут уже того.

Взяв с кухни стул, Лен вышел из дома, остановившись на пороге от ощущения прохладного воздуха на своём обнажённом теле, заставив его заметить, что он всё ещё был мокрым от смеси своей и сестриной мочи. Ощущение это было приятно как физически, ибо испаряющаяся влага усиливала ласку лёгкого ветерка, посылающего по всему телу Лена приятные мурашки, так и эмоционально, как сладкое напоминание об их с сестрой весельи с мочой. Ещё лучше было понимание, что Рин, настолько же голая и настолько же мокрая, обдувалась тем же прохладным ветром, а значит испытывала те же ощущения.

Действительно, глядя на него стоящего на крыльце, Рин немедленно поняла ход его мыслей и усмехнулась:  
– Хоть что-то хорошее всё-таки вышло из твоих попыток захлебнуть меня мочой.

Обернувшись к Рин, Лен увидел, что она уже сняла бельевую верёвку, а постиранная одежда с неё была теперь разбросана прямо по мокрой и грязной земле, не избегая даже луж, всё ещё местами оставшихся после прошедшего ранее дождя.

– Это что за беспорядок? – поинтересовался Лен.

– Нам всё равно она больше не понадобится, – ответила Рин, с верёвкой в руках исследуя ближайшее дерево на предмет толстых веток. – Так зачем зря собирать?

– Логично, – согласился Лен и обратил свой взор на большую лужу прямо под крыльцом. Он помнил эту заманчивую лужу ещё с прошлого раза, когда развешивал одежду вскоре после дождя, но тогда не мог позволить себе рискнуть уронить таз с постиранной одеждой. Со стулом же ему не было нужды быть осторожным, так что он прыгнул прямо в лужу, разбрызгивая всюду грязную воду. Некоторые брызги приземлились прямо на разбросанную одежду, и Лен нашёл какое-то особое удовольствие в том, что можно было пачкать только что постиранную одежду безо всякой заботы о последствиях. Хотя Рин и сказала, что поступила так чисто из практичности, Лен понял, что ей тоже должно было приятно вот так разбросать одежду по грязной земле.

– Как ты любишь прыгать по лужам, – рассмеялась Рин, глядя на веселье Лена.

– Уверен, я не один такой, – Лен вернул добрый смех, глядя на ноги Рин, которые тоже были по щиколотки все в грязи.

Пока Рин нашла кажущуюся подходящей веткой и перекинула через неё верёвку, Лен подошёл к ней, с равным удовольствием ступая в лужи и на одежду, оставляя на ней отпечатки грязных ног.

– Удержит нас эта ветка? – спросил Лен, ставя стул на землю.

– Давай проверим, – предложила Рин, предлагая ему один конец верёвки.

Близнецы потянули каждый за свой конец, но когда они попытались приложить больше своего веса к верёвке, то добились только того, что их ноги проскользили по мокрой земле, пока их тела не прижались друг к другу ровно под веткой, где как раз была ещё одна большая лужа. Видя, что у них не получится каждому забраться по своему концу верёвки, не оказавшись в такой ситуации, близнецы вместо этого попытались ногами карабкаться друг по другу. Это было и само по себе достаточно неуклюже, так что они не могли сдержать хихианье, и размазываемая ногами друг по другу скользкая грязь тоже делу не помогала, так что естественно они в итоге упали попами прямо в лужу, разразившись неподдельным смехом.

– Это всё ты виноват, что верёвку отпустил, – рассмеялась Рин, брызгаясь в брата грязной водой из лужи.

– Мои руки соскользнули только потому, что твои ноги тянули меня вниз! – Лен тоже рассмеялся, брызгаясь назад в Рин.

– Вот как? – Рин толкнула Лена, так что он упал на спину, и забралась на него сверху, не давая встать. – Думаешь, я летать умею что ли?

– Уж надеюсь, что нет, – Лен столкнул Рин в сторону, и так как она за него держалась, то теперь он оказался верхом на ней. – А то было бы трудно тебя повесить.

Веселящиеся дети продолжали бороться в грязи, пока не вымазались в ней с ног до головы, а в лёгких не осталось воздуха больше смеяться. Тяжело дыша они лежали в луже рядом друг с другом, их взгляды зацепились за верёвку, каким-то чудом всё ещё висящую на ветке. Это напомнило близнецам, что они пришли сюда не просто подурачиться в последствиях дождя, а собирались себя на этой верёвке повесить.

– Ты была права, – улыбнулся Лен, повернувшись лицом к Рин. – Самоубийство тоже может быть весело.

– Ну так! – Рин улыбнулась в ответ, глядя ему в глаза. – Это потому что мы делаем это вместе.

– Ну так что, – сказал Лен, поднимаясь на ноги, – полагаю, можно заключить, что эта ветка вполне способна выдержать вес нас двоих беспорядочно дрыгающихся на ней.

– Похоже на то, – согласилась Рин, принимая руку Лена, чтобы встать. – Верёвка тоже не порвалась, так что можем спокойно на ней вешаться.

Лен снова взял стул, поставив его прямо под верёвкой, и Рин проворно забралась на него, прежде чем Лен успел его отпустить.

– Ух, – Лен забрался вслед за Рин и обнаружил, что двоим на нём было тесно.

– Осторожнее тут, – сказала Рин, прижимаясь к Лену и крепко обняв его руками, – Ты же не хочешь со стула свалиться?

– Только не без петли на шее, чтобы меня поймать, – ухмыльнулся Лен, возвращая жест.

– Вот это правильный настрой! – одобрила Рин.

Пытаясь не отпускать Лена, Рин осторожно поймала один конец верёвки и обернула вокруг шеи брата. Лен делал то же самое, обернув другой конец вокруг шеи Рин.

– Верёвка довольно длинная, – отметила Рин. – Так что натяни её как следует, прежде чем завязывать петлю.

– Верно, – принял к сведению Лен. – Такое себе выйдет повешение, если мы просто приземлимся на ноги.

Взяв это в расчёт, близнецы позаботились о том, чтобы не оставлять лишней длины, таким образом отмерив верёвки для настолько короткого падения, насколько было возможно. Они завязывали петли друг в друга на шеи медленно и аккуратно, но не от того, что боялись приблизить смерть. Просто было приятно завязывать петли для друг друга, это наполняло сердца близнецов тем же чувством заботы, как когда они мыли тела друг друга в ванной или писали друг другу в кружки. Так что они неспеша наслаждались этим родственным теплом, вовсе не думая об этом как об оттягивании повешения. Наоборот, этот сердечный момент потерял бы весь смысл, если бы они не собирались пустить заботливо завязанные петли в дело.

– Вот, должно сработать, – заключил Лен, чуть отстранившись, чтобы заценить свою работу, но не разрывая объятий, чтобы не упасть со стула. – Ого, а петля на шее тебе очень идёт, – отметил он. – Наверное, даже больше, чем сперма на лице.

– Ещё бы не шла. Её ведь сделал для меня ты, – по-доброму улыбнулась Рин. – Но ты ещё погоди пока увидишь как я на ней висеть буду.

Сказав так, Рин поцеловала Лена в губы, но в этот раз это был не долгий поцелуй с переплетающимися языками, который был как секс или твистер – просто весёлая подвижная игра, которой близнецы занялись бы с кем угодно, а такой короткий поцелуй, какой близнецы использовали только для выражения своей любви друг к другу и больше ни с кем не делили. Рин едва коснулась губ брата на одно мимолётное мгновение и следующим что он почувствовал была вгрызающаяся в шею верёвка, когда Рин ногами оттолкнула стул прочь.

Резкая боль расфокусировала взгляд Лена и заставила его инстинктивно вцепиться в Рин изо всех сил, одновременно ощутив такую же хватку и на себе. Такие внезапные и крепкие объятия перехватили его дыхание даже безо всякой петли. Ведь до чего близнецы любили обниматься, но никогда ещё их объятия не были такими отчаянными, а оттого такими чувственными. Тела близнецов бесконтрольно вжимались друг в друга так, будто пытались слиться в единое целое, но служащая смазкой грязь не позволяла им застыть в одной позе. Вместо этого руки и ноги близнецов постоянно соскальзывали и заново хватались за их тела, а живот и грудь одного тёрлись о живот и грудь другого, не оставляя ни одного квадратного сантиметра кожи без внимания.

Лен никогда и представить себе не мог, что обнимашки могут быть такими интенсивным. Это было лучшее ощущение, что ему доводилось испытать, даже несмотря на нестерпимую боль от сжимающей шею верёвки. Хотя... Почему "несмотря на"? Ведь наоборот, только благодаря тому, что близнецы не могли стерпеть этой боли, они и оказались в таких особенных объятьях.

Вот уж не думал Лен, что когда-нибудь будет приветствовать боль, да ещё и радоваться тому, какая она сильная. И тем не менее прямо сейчас он был благодарен боли за то, что его тело не было в силах ей сопротивляться, таким образом даря им с сестрой лучшие в их жизни объятия. Знал бы Лен раньше, что повеситься вместе с Рин будет так здорово, то давно бы уже это сделал невзирая ни на какой страх смерти.

Рин оказалась права: не в смерти была суть повешения. Как съев торт ты, конечно, набьёшь живот, но ведь не ради насыщения ты его ешь. Также и в повешении: пусть оно и убивает, но вешаться стоило не ради этого, а ради немыслимых никак иначе ощущений полной отдачи бесконтрольных тел обнимашкам.

Но постепенно изначальный шок от резкого наплыва новых ощущений проходил, и хотя тела близнецов всё так же упивались контактом друг с другом, разума Лена наконец достигли слова Рин, которые, как он вдруг понял, останутся теперь для неё последними. Так что же получается, его последними словами тогда будут про сперму на её лице? Это ведь был совершенно будничный комплимент, никак не тянущий на что-то такое торжественное. Мысль о том, что эта невзначай брошенная фраза останется теперь последней в его жизни, показалась Лену донельзя забавной. А он ещё думал, что вешаться может не быть весело. Turned out это не может быть не весело!

Игривый тон последних слов Рин как раз подходил к этому веселью, полушутя предлагая ему заценить, как петля на её шее будет выглядеть в деле. Не то, чтобы ему обязательно было это видеть: просто представляя их беспорядочные, но преданно сфокусированные друг на друге движения со стороны, Лен не сомневался, что внешняя красота происходящего не уступала внутренней. Но хотя ему самому вполне хватало картины, что рисовало ему воображение, Лен всё же изо всех сил напрягся и с неимоверным трудом всё-таки смог на пару мгновений восстановить контроль над своим телом, чтобы слегка отстраниться от сестры и взглянуть ей в лицо. Но он так старался не ради того, чтобы исполнить её последнюю волю или что-то такое серьезное, а просто чтобы поддержать игру. Ведь именно ради такого простого веселья они с сестрой и повесились.

Наконец окинув взглядом лицо Рин, Лен тут же понял, как глубоко ошибался, считая, что это будет красиво... ведь это было не просто красиво, это было совершенно восхитительно! Петля впивалась в шею Рин мёртвой хваткой, сжимала её как в тисках, деформируя форму шеи и стирая кожу до крови, как будто верёвка пыталась соперничать с Леном в том, кто сильнее сможет обнять Рин. Только не было смысла ревновать, потому что на самом деле это делала не верёвка, а сам Лен. Ведь он не только сам завязал эту убийственную петлю на шее сестры, но и та сила, что заставляла её так усердно сжиматься вокруг неё была весом его собственного тела, висящего на другом конце.

Конечно, то же действовало и в обратную сторону, что Лен жгуче чувствовал на собственной шее. Получалось, что причиняемая веревкой боль была не только источником непревзойденных обнимашек, но и их самой яркой частью. Как бы руки и ноги близнецов не впивались в тела друг друга, но сильнее всего они через верёвку сжимали друг другу шеи. Всем весом, всем существом своим, Лен обнимал шею Рин, а она – его. А если эта боль была ничем иным, чем разделяемыми близнецами объятиями то как можно было не полюбить её? И чем сильнее она была, тем лучше – ведь это значило ещё более крепкие объятия.

Но когда казалось, что сильнее уже некуда, тела близнецов наконец израсходовали оставшийся кислород, и к простому механическому давлению на шею добавилось неугасимое жжение в лёгких. И если первое уже казалось невыносимым, то теперь начиналась настоящая агония. Лен даже в самых страшных кошмарах не мог вообразить себе настолько неимоверных мучений, какие захватили теперь его тело. Поэтому, понимая, что Рин должна была испытывать всё то же самое, Лен совершенно не удивился тому, что прочитал в её глазах, когда на мгновение встретился с ней взглядом: ни неизмеримому физическому страданию, ни вызванному им неподдельному восторгу. Ведь эти невообразимые мучения означали, что опосредованные веревкой объятия близнецов стали настолько крепкими, что сдавливали теперь не только их шеи, но даже их лёгкие. Теперь это были обнимашки не только всей поверхностью тела, но даже внутренними органами! Одной мысли, что это было возможно, хватило бы, чтобы прийти в восторг, что уж говорить о том, чтобы на самом деле испытать это.

По ответному взгляду Рин было нетрудно понять, что она думает о том же, о чём и Лен: и почему только им раньше не приходила мысль вот так вместе повеситься? Ведь никакие секс или твистер не могли даже надеяться с этим сравниться. Это, наверное, было даже лучше того сна, о котором Лен ей однажды рассказывал, где близнецы стали мочой и растворились друг в друге. Хотя бы потому, что то был лишь мимолётный сон перед неминуемым побуждением обратно в реальность.

Сейчас же всё приходило по настоящему, так что близнецы после этого не проснутся в собственной постели, оставив от повешения лишь тёплые воспоминания. Нет, им теперь вообще уже не придётся никогда проснуться! Эта мысль неожиданно расцвела в сердце Рин чистейшим детским восторгом. Пусть она сама говорила, что смерть не является для неё целью повешения, но теперь она поняла, что смерть не является и нежелательным побочным эффектом, которым стоило пренебречь. Скорее, это была вишенка на торте. Мало того, что вешаться само по себе было весело, но если они с братом от этого ещё и умрут, то от этого становилось только лучше. Ведь таким образом выходило, что это веселье будет продолжаться буквально всю их оставшуюся жизнь! Восторг от этого открытия настолько переполнял Рин, что ей даже не пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы её искажённое от боли лицо преобразилось в сияющую улыбку – одной силы эмоций было достаточно, чтобы они совершенно невольно проявились сквозь любые физические ощущения.

И хотя Лен уже вновь утратил контроль над своим телом и не мог больше взглянуть Рин в лицо, но он и не глядя отчётливо ощущал её улыбку. Была ли это знаменитая близнецовая телепатия, или же Лен с Рин просто так хорошо друг друга знали, что могли интуитивно понимать мелкие нюансы казавшихся беспорядочными смертельных объятий, но Лен смог воспринять эмоции Рин во всей их яркости. Смерть! Смерть означала, что повешение, вот это самое совместное повешение, что приводило близнецов в такой восторг, какого они себе и представить не могли, – это навсегда. Ничего больше не будет, кроме этого обоюдного восторга. Никогда. Ничего. Даже их самих. Для них никогда не наступит момент, в котором восторг от повешения останется в прошлом. И вот этой вот смерти Лен так боялся? Да ведь это было самое потрясающее, что только можно было представить!

Да уж, теперь ясно было, отчего Рин так обрадовалась, когда он сказал ей, что хочет, чтобы они повешались на одной верёвке. Изначально ему это казалось просто удобным, но теперь, когда они завязали петли друг для друга и служили друг другу противовесом, получалось, что они не просто умирали вместе, а убивали друг друга. Результат-то, конечно, одинаковый, но вот чувства! Всё существование Лена было посвящено завершению существования Рин, а её – завершению его собственного. Каждый из близнецов был счастлив умереть вместе и ещё счастливее за счастье другого, а знание что другой также счастлив за первого делало первого ещё счастливее, и так далее. Воистину невозможно было помыслить большего счастья.

Но если ничто уже не могло сделать близнецов счастливее, это ещё не значило, что ничего не могло их сильнее развеселить. Среди всех обуревающих близнецов ощущений: разлившейся уже по всему телу томной агонии от нехватки кислорода, крепких объятиях рук и ног друг друга, отчаянно пытавшихся за что-нибудь схватиться, и ласок от них же, безнадежно соскальзывающих по покрытым грязью телам, – они вдруг заметили ещё одно. Член Лена оказался зажат между телами близнецов, и от того, как они дёргались в петлях, член тёрся об них.

Такая стимуляция привела член Лена в состояние полной боевой готовности, и он теперь неловко упирался в низ живота Рин. Ха-ха, член, ау! Ты в курсе, что мы тут умираем? Всё тело в предсмертных конвульсиях бьётся, а члену вдруг ласки захотелось! Что дальше, живот заурчит и кушать попросит? Близнецы нашли поведение члена столь забавным, что не сговариваясь решили подыграть и попытаться каким-то образом загнать его Лена в киску Рин. Но единственными точками опоры были их шеи, а конечности никак не хотели слушаться, самопроизвольно дёргаясь как им захочется, так что их телодвижения выходили ещё более неуклюжими, чем при попытке протестировать ветку на крепкость.

Но близнецы и не рассчитывали на успех этой затеи. Просто потратить последние моменты жизни на подобную глупость казалось им нестерпимо уморительным. Ведь как смешно и нелепо они барахтались в своих петлях! Лену подумалось, что он похож на муху, тщетно пытающуюся вылететь в закрытое окно, раз за разом ударяясь о стекло. Рин же сравнивала себя с кошкой, которую бросили в невесомости, и она, не понимая, в какую сторону нужно падать ногами, начинала беспорядочно крутиться в воздухе. Эх, жалко никого рядом не было, чтобы снять их несуразные кривляния на видео. Они наверняка заняли бы достойное место в какой-нибудь подборке приколов среди всяких неуклюжих танцев и неудачных трюков. Хотя обычно было бы стыдно засветиться в подобном, но сейчас самим близнецам было так весело, что они были бы вовсе не прочь поделиться своим весельем со всем светом. Тем более, что краснеть потом всё равно ни перед кем не придётся – они ведь умрут. Разве это не здорово?

Но ещё лучше оказалось, что их трюк получился вовсе даже не неудачным. Ведь что близнецы всегда умели лучше всего – так это веселиться. И именно потому, что пытаться вися в петле и извиваясь в предсмертных муках ещё и сексом заняться было смехотворной глупостью, близнецы посвятили этому занятию все свои угасающие силы. И, неожиданно для самих близнецов, у них получилось!

Рин сумела опереться руками о плечи брата и крепко обхватить его талию обеими ногами, в то время как Лен в свою очередь руками держался за талию сестры, а ногами пытался по возможности поддерживать её снизу. Конечно, при том, что висели они на одной верёвке, любые попытки перенести вес друг на друга были заведомо обречены на провал, но ведь подобная бессмысленность затеи и делала её настолько весёлой, и от того заставляла близнецов стараться ещё сильнее. В результате им каким-то образом удалось добиться некоторой стабильности своей позиции и вдруг они почувствовали, как член Лена на самом деле скользнул внутрь щёлки Рин. Внезапное неожиданное ощущение на дало близнецам момент концентрации, позволив вернуть контроль над телами ровно настолько, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть друг другу в глаза, спрашивая на самом ли деле это происходило. А получив подтверждение, что их дурацкая затея заняться сексом вися в петле на самом деле сработала, близнецы не выдержали и расхохотались...

Вернее, попытались расхохотаться, но с пережатыми шеями вместо смеха они лишь спровоцировали беспорядочную череду новых спазмов а лёгких, ещё больнее чем прежде. Грудь как будто раз за разом разрывалась наизнанку, и каждый раз казалось, что это конец и они прямо сейчас умрут от такой боли, но спустя долю секунды прямо поверх одного спазма возникал следующий, и страдания продолжались с новой силой. Но сама мысль о том, как невинная попытка рассмеяться превратилась в такие нестерпимые муки, казалась настолько уморительной, что никак невозможно было унять этот смех.

Смеясь над собственными мучениями и мучаясь от этого смеха близнецы оказались заложниками самоподдерживающегося цикла боли и веселья, придававшего их восторженному движению навстречу смерти постоянное ускорение. Как будто в американских горках когда вагонетка заканчивала медленный подъём на самую высокую точку и начинала резкий спуск. Только рельсы никогда не поворачивали прочь от земли и вагонетка лишь продолжала разгоняться и разгоняться до самой встречи с поверхностью. Этот аттракцион нестерпимых страданий, бесконечно возрастающих в стремлении к смерти, сам по себе приносил неописуемый восторг, но лучшей частью для каждого из близнецов была радость за другого, что он испытывает то же самое. Ведь никогда не было для близнецов музыки прекраснее смеха друг друга, и пусть теперь вместо звука были судороги, но они так же ярко передавались через их тесные объятия. Зная, что они вызваны искренним весельем, физически ощущать таким образом адские муки друг друга было для близнецов райским наслаждением.

Помимо всего прочего краник Лена все ещё находился в щёлочке Рин. При этом близнецам не нужно было даже прикладывать усилия, чтобы совершать фрикции – непроизвольное трепыхание их умирающих тел заставляло краник активно ёрзать туда-сюда внутри щёлочки, обеспечивая всю необходимую физическую стимуляцию. Скорее даже близнецам приходилось сдерживать свои хаотично дрыгающиеся тела и стараться покрепче прижаться друг к другу, чтобы член ненароком не выскочил наружу. И хотя наслаждение от секса едва ли могло сравниться с таковым от агонии повешения, оно всё же служило приятным дополнением. Вцепившиеся в тела друг друга конечности, вгрызающаяся в шеи верёвка, словно разрывающиеся изнутри лёгкие и теперь стимулирующие друг друга половые органы – затухающим сознаниям уже трудно было различать ощущения и все они сливались в едином блаженстве.

Ясно было только, что метафорическая вагонетка уже настолько разогналась, что до финиша, до смерти близнецам оставались считанные мгновения, и это было восхитительное чувство. Лен был неописуемо рад, что не стал вешаться сам, а пригласил Рин составить ему компанию. И рад не столько за себя, что вместе с сестрой вешаться было веселее (хотя и это тоже), сколько за неё, что ей тоже довелось испытать весь этот неописуемый восторг. Рада была и Рин. Ведь не испытай она это сама, то никогда не смогла бы представить, что вешаться может быть так чудесно. Но для неё тоже главным было не то, что ей было чудесно. А то, что таким образом она знала, насколько чудесно было Лену.

И вот, когда казалось, что лучше уже некуда, и оставалось только счастливо умереть, оставшимися крупицами сознания Рин вдруг смутно почувствовала какое-то новое ощущение. Это Лен в неё кончил! И если засунуть краник в щёлочку близнецы хоть и в шутку, но сами пытались, только не верили в успех, то о том, чтобы ещё и оргазма достичь, даже не задумывались. А тут на тебе! Порции горячего семени одна за другой хлынули в её киску, сопровождаясь новыми спазмами в уже переставшем было дёргаться теле Лена, заставлявшими его с силой сжимать Рин. Хотя она уже едва могла что-то чувствовать, но всё равно было приятно получить напоследок такой сюрприз.

Но вот что Рин отчётливо ощутила, так это когда оргазм Лена закончился так же внезапно, как начался, и всё его тело резко обмякло. Рин поняла, что её брат только что умер. Конечно, в этом не было ничего неожиданного, ведь Рин сама завязала петлю на его шее и сама же служила противовесом,так что могла с гордостью сказать, что убила его своими руками. Вот только ей не приходило в голову, что сама она в этот момент может быть ещё жива. Поэтому она не ожидала, что ей придётся увидеть смерть Лена со стороны. И оказалась совершенно не готова к тому взрыву радости, который это принесло.

Рин чувствовала себя сверхновой, взорвавшейся от переизбытка восторга. Её тело немедленно достигло собственного оргазма, который был сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни и, по-видимому, не собирался теперь прекращаться до самой смерти. Но каким бы ярким он ни был, какой-то там оргазм мало её волновал. Лен, её любимый брат-близнец, её вторая половинка, умер – и это было чудесно! Да не просто умер, а от её рук и у неё на руках. Лучшей смерти нельзя было и представить. Рин не понимала уже, действительно ли ей снова удалось на мгновение взглянуть на его лицо, или это были галлюцинации её умирающего мозга, но не найти в отсутствующем выражении его пустых глаз ни признака жизни было для неё лучшей наградой за то, что завязала петлю на его шее и повесилась вместе с ним.

На мгновение Рин даже задумалась, не слишком ли она рада смерти брата. А то, если видеть смерть близнеца приносит столько радости, то не был бы Лен счастливее, если бы она умерла первой? Что лучше: умереть на руках у любимого или когда любимый умирает у тебя на руках? А может лучше тогда было всё-таки умереть одновременно, чтобы всё по-честному? Но нет, не это значит быть близнецами. Вот как, например, в сексе? Кому приятнее – мальчику или девочку? И не лучше ли быть обоим одного пола – того, которому приятнее? Конечно же нет! Ведь если Лену достаётся мальчиковая часть удовольствия, а Рин – девочковая, значит как пара близнецов они получают обе. А какой смысл вообще задумываться которая часть лучше, если можно взять обе? То же, поняла Рин, касалось и смерти. Если Лену досталось умереть у неё на руках, а ей досталось увидеть его смерть, то как паре близнецов им достались оба удовольствия. Так что это им, наоборот, очень повезло, что они не умерли одновременно. И можно было радоваться смерти брата с чистой совестью.

Последним, что Рин почувствовала, был новый поток из краника Лена, что каким-то чудом всё ещё покоился в щёлочке сестры. Ощущение хлынувшей в её киску мочи брата спровоцировало от тела Рин ответную реакцию и оно тоже начало мочеиспускание. А ведь совсем недавно близнецы уже опустошили свои мочевые пузыри друг другу в рот. И всё же в них нашлась ещё моча, чтобы в последний момент как следует уссаться. А значит сама природа, сама биология их тел сообщала близнецам, что то, что они сделали было необычайно весело. Восприняв это как знак, Рин перестала конечностями цепляться за Лена, а сознанием за жизнь, и, расслабленно повиснув рядом с братом, с удовольствием умерла.


End file.
